


День рождения или выживания?

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Psychology, Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Таня счастливо улыбнулась и еле слышно прошептала, уткнувшись в грудь Глеба:– С днём рождения… Затрудняюсь представить, как ты сможешь перебить этот сюрприз в день моего рождения!
Relationships: Gleb Beybarsov/Tanya Grotter
Kudos: 2





	День рождения или выживания?

Глеб знал Таню. И это не пустые слова: долгие годы, проведенные в алтайской землянке за наблюдением жизни девушки, давали свои плоды. Не то чтобы Таню это смущало: пожалуй, меткие замечания Глеба неимоверно раздражали её из-за их правоты. Её бесило, что кто-то другой, а не она сама, знает, чего ей хочется в данный момент. Поэтому на протяжении всей учёбы в школе она старалась к минимуму свести общение с Бейбарсовым, который, как Гроттер тогда казалось, нарочно выводил её из хрупкого душевного равновесия. И делал это с нескрываемым удовольствием — ничего не скажешь, поведение настоящего некромага! Чем Бейбарсов, собственно, и гордился, вызывая у Гроттер ужас перед своей грозной, но таинственной персоной. И лишь после истории с перстнем Таня поменяла своё отношение к молодому человеку. Ведь она отнюдь не радовалась, что смогла эффектно отвадить надоедливого ухажёра, а испытывала огромное чувство вины по отношению к нему. Поэтому девушка сумела убедить себя, что не стоит в столь мрачных тонах воспринимать личность Бейбарсова. Тем более, что тот после заклятия локона сумел извлечь определённые уроки и твёрдо уяснил — злая тибидохская ведьма опасна даже для могущественного некромага. Поэтому Гроттер пусть и с колебаниями, но приняла предложение Глеба, чтобы, как он выразился, они смогли устранить большую часть возникших за все годы между ними разногласий. И благодаря этому вскоре страх перед Бейбарсовым прошёл, и Таня увидела истинную сущность чувств некромага к своей многострадальной персоне. И после она смогла сказать своё тихое «да» Глебу, позволив прекратиться периоду ухаживаний, и начаться новой странице в их отношениях — совместной жизни, а после ей на смену пришла скромная свадебная церемония.

Но теперь все возмущения насчёт отличного знания Глебом такого учебно-жизненного предмета, как «Гроттероведение», — остроумное название придумал Баб-Ягун, — остались в прошлом. Ведь девушка перестала возмущаться, что Глеб понимает её лучше всех магов и лопухоидов вместе взятых. Но она не смирилась с тем, что у Глеба, как и во времена учебы в Тибидохсе, оставалось много тайн и секретов от неё. Поэтому она с упорством лучшей лопухоидной ищейки принялась выяснять предпочтения и вкусы своего ненаглядного некромага. Тот сопротивлялся поначалу, но Таня, став женой Глеба, по словам Склеповой, вместе с его фамилией переняла ещё и настойчивость, что придало ей дополнительных сил в борьбе с загадочностью мужа.

Глеб раскрывался с трудом. Он в этом плане походил на древний магический фолиант, который категорически не желал даваться в руки взявшему его в первый раз читателю, и лишь нехотя шуршал своими страницами, когда тому удавалось доказать свой искренний интерес к содержимому книги. Но Бейбарсов не мог отказать любимой женщине, в чьи руки он добровольно и с большой охотой вверил свою судьбу. Таня без зазрения совести пользовалась своим преимуществом, когда нежданной лаской, когда быстро раскусываемой Глебом хитростью, а чаще наблюдательностью, развитой благодаря многолетним серьёзным тренировкам по драконболу, вынуждала супруга приоткрыть ей завесу своей загадочности. И за всё время их тесного знакомства, а потом и совместной жизни, Таня выяснила практически всё про Глеба.

Ещё во время свиданий, длившихся порой до глубокой ночи, Гроттер заметила, что Глеб обожает смотреть на звёзды и способен порой часами лежать, рассматривая ночное небо. Сначала девушка думала, что они напоминают ему их совместные вечерние полёты. И романтичность всегда была присуща Глебу — взять хотя бы звезду имени Тани Гроттер! Но после он признался, что все звёздные тела прекрасны в силу своей недосягаемости. «Только пока их человечество — что маги, что лопухоиды, — не испортило, устанавливая свой контроль над силами природы. Полёты в космос, спутники — это мелочь по сравнению с настоящей мощью нашей Галактики. Ведь мы ещё строим различные теории, как она устроена. А знать и предполагать — поверь, совершенно разные вещи».

В первые месяцы их совместной жизни Таню глубоко поразило, что Глеб засыпает по-настоящему лишь на рассвете. При первых солнечных лучах он действительно расслабляется, и его дыхание успокаивается. И эта привычка осталась неизменной. Таня нашла только одно объяснение: ночью некромагу просто некогда отдыхать, он всегда должен быть начеку. Профессия накладывает свой отпечаток на его обладателя, так сказать. Но лишний раз она не выпытывала у мужа, чем таким страшным он привык заниматься по ночам, из-за ужасных порой подробностей. Хотя Глеб всегда старался утаивать самые чудовищные моменты своей учёбы у старухи.

Дольше всего Гроттер пришлось привыкать к огромной тяге Глеба в любое блюдо класть всевозможные пряности. Ему очень нужно было добавить хоть щепотку перца или гвоздики в еду. Даже сладости он предпочитал со вкусом корицы. Увы, воспоминания о рационе наставницы с лёгким привкусом гнильцы остались с ним на всю жизнь. Таня порой говорила, что не повезло Глебу в кулинарном плане: сначала ведьма алтайская, теперь тибидохская травят его изо всех сил. На что Бейбарсов отвечал, что ей как повару он доверяет больше — по крайней мере, легче приукрасить травами подгоревшее мясо, нежели разложившееся.

Совершенно случайно Таня поняла, что есть на свете только одна вещь, которая способна смутить некромага до глубины его роковой души. И она очень проста — это похвала. Глеб всерьёз смущался, когда Таня его хвалила. Причём не когда девушка восклицала что-то в духе «какой ты молодец!», а искренне и подробно выражала свой восторг от поступка Бейбарсова. Конечно, он старался этого не показывать, но его выдавали отведённый взгляд и попытка перевести разговор на другую тему. Снова, как Таня выяснила, проявлялись издержки воспитания: наставница практически не хвалила своих учеников. Увы, редко кто удостаивался её одобрения. Ведь у старухи была простая логика: если ученик не справляется, то он погибает. А жизнь — это уже похвально.

Ещё девушка чувствовала, что Глеб не испытывает, как многие обитатели Лысой горы, радости от наступления весны. Таня ощущала эту его неприязнь, которая проявлялась лишь в хмурых взглядах, напряжённых и отчасти резких движениях. Весной Глеб замыкался в себе, с ним даже трудно было разговаривать: на каждую невинную шутку он смотрел на девушку долгим и хмурым взглядом, словно чувство юмора у него исчезало в это время года. Зато соседки дико завидовали чете Бейбарсовых: на их участке всегда было сухо и чисто, потому что Глеб регулярно боролся с лужами и грязью, стремясь навсегда избавиться от них.

Но всё же один секрет Гроттер не смогла выяснить до сих пор: день рождения Глеба. Бейбарсов упорно хранил свой секрет от жены, которой ничто не помогло выпытать эту сокровенную дату. Ни попытки расспросить его сестёр по дару — Лена всегда умела так ловко перевести тему разговора на научные магические достижения супружеского тандема «Елена-Шурасик», что Таня в конце её монолога забывала причину, по которой она вызвала ту по зудильнику. С Жанной всё было проще — Аббатикова от волнения или начинала свои любимые издевательства над согласными буквами, отчего её речь невозможно было разобрать (хоть Гроттер и пыталась поначалу), или сама прерывала их разговор с оглушительным плачем. Ни угрозы скормить некромагу что-нибудь жутко несъедобное — на это Глеб лишь улыбался, напоминая мимоходом, что он невосприимчив к яду, слава богам, иначе бы давно пал смертью храбрых дегустаторов во время их семейных ужинов. Ни слёзные и жалостливые просьбы девушки — плакать на публику Таня никогда не умела, и этот совет, данный Гробыней как безотказное средство, не имел должной силы в её руках. Да и Глеб, смотря на потуги жены, всё-таки долго не мог выдержать этого мучительного спектакля и отвлекал её, сгребая в охапку и унося в спальню. Даже шантаж — о ужас! — не возымел никакого эффекта, поскольку Глеб всегда мог парировать все жалкие попытки Гроттер, обещая рассказать Гробке эксклюзивные подробности из жизни знаменитой драконболистки. Естественно, Таня знала, что Глеб никогда не поступит подобным образом. Но всё равно было страшно вывести обычно спокойного и невозмутимого некромага из себя: в случае с требованием ответа на вопрос «когда тебе можно подарить подарок?» тот начинал терять терпение. И Таню всегда останавливала скорая перспектива увидеть взбешённого некромага.

Вполне хватило одного раза, когда она вместе с Гробыней отправилась отмечать очередную её победу на профессиональном поприще — сенсационное интервью с легендой как магического, так и лопухоидного преступного мира Аль Капоне, которого не так-то просто было уговорить на встречу с журналистами, а тем более на съёмку в ток-шоу. Гломова была так довольна собой, что заразила Таню своим бесшабашным весельем и желанием отмечать великолепный триумф до победного. Как оказалось, праздничное застолье в известном лысегорском ресторане обернулось намерением Гробыни ещё раз доказать публике, какая она непревзойдённая телеведущая, способная провести не одну сотню сногшибательных интервью. Поэтому Гломовой было принято решение найти очередного известного мертвяка и побеседовать с ним тот час, пока «весь запал и хорошее настроение не прошли». Намерение звезды эфира нашло отклик в сердцах посетителей ресторана, но их участие ограничилось лишь громкими аплодисментами и витиеватыми пожеланиями удачи — до кладбища в итоге дошли только Гробыня и Таня. «Не дрейфь, Гроттерша, прорвёмся!» — нарочито бодро произнесла Склепова, стараясь не растерять приятные остатки алкогольной эйфории. Но геройствовать девушкам не дали их избранники: Глеб и Гуня ждали их возле ограды кладбища. Очень недовольные поведением своих возлюбленных. Конечно, Глеб держал себя похвально: не ругался, не порывался убить всех и вся в отличие от Гломова. Но это в присутствии оного и Гробыни. Дома же Таня сполна насладилась таким прекрасным зрелищем, как разъярённый и многословный некромаг. И повторять свой печальный опыт Таня не желала — нервные клетки, как она уяснила ещё у Дурневых, не восстанавливаются, но прекрасно уничтожаются.

Но при этом Глеб всегда старался сделать каждый день рождения Гроттер лучше предыдущего по части подарков и поздравлений. Бейбарсов всегда объяснял свои действия так: он хочет, чтобы любимая всегда была рядом с некромагом-долгожителем (поскольку супруга-зомби его не устраивает по многим причинам), а для этого Тане нужно запастись хорошим настроением и энергией на год вперёд за один день. При этом говорил он абсолютно серьёзно, героически вынося все пофыркивания Тани, привыкшей всё же ко многим причудам мужа. Ведь в ходе своего изучения супруга она успела понять одну непреложную истину: у Глеба ничего не происходит просто так. Любой его поступок имеет скрытый смысл, а привычки и привязанности — глубокую подоплёку.

Поэтому, когда Гроттер забеременела, став вместе со Свеколт живым подтверждением успеха разработанной специально для некромагов лечебной методики Шурасика, то она, помимо бурной радости от предстоящего материнства и присущего всем роженицам страха перед грядущим, испытывала нешуточное беспокойство. Ведь рожать ей приходилось весной — в самый тяжёлый и мучительный период для Глеба…

Перед родами на взводе были оба: и Глеб, и Таня, которая впервые за последние месяцы не поднимала тему дня рождения Глеба, следуя хваленой интуиции мага, поскольку та советовала сейчас Гроттер не задавать лишних вопросов, ответы на которые пока что были ей не особо нужны. Да и Таню больше волновала дата рождения их ребёнка, если честно. Наконец, настал долгожданный день: малыш появился на свет рано утром, громогласно заявив магическому миру о своём прибытии и правах на него. Уставшая, но счастливая Таня боролась с одолевавшим её сном, ожидая прихода Глеба, который последние сутки практически безотлучно находился в магбольнице.

Улыбка на лице Гроттер стала шире, когда дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился Глеб, державший в руках огромных букет полюбившихся девушке роз. Только сегодня он изменил своей привычке дарить чёрных представителей флоры: от обилия красного, почти алого, цвета у Тани даже заболели глаза, отчего она поспешила прикрыть их рукой, попутно буркнув о жестокости некромага, который даже сейчас не может обойтись без издевательств над бедной супругой. Но букет всё-таки она взяла, вдохнув лёгкий аромат благородных цветов. Бейбарсов не остался в долгу, отметив, что ему тоже изрядно досталось за эти месяцы ожидания, посему они квиты. И чтобы пресечь на корню возмущение Тани, которое вот-вот готово было сорваться с её губ, присел к ней на кровать и крепко прижал её к себе, прошептав на ухо короткое: «Я скучал…» А потом последовали длинные и душевные благодарности за родившегося сына, заверения в огромной радости, которой некромаг никогда не испытывал доселе и многие другие традиционные в подобных случаях, но ничуть не потерявшие свою прелесть слова.

Насладившись вдоволь, а вскоре устав от столь бурного проявления чувств от обычно сдержанного супруга, Таня отстранилась от оного, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Нет, Таня нисколько не сомневалась в правдивости его речей, но девушка чувствовала, что было что-то ещё, серьёзно взволновавшее Глеба. Она остро ощущала, что он стремится изо всех сил не показать ей часть своих эмоций. И это её обеспокоило не на шутку. А также взыграла её нелюбовь к таинственности Глеба, поэтому она довольно резко и быстро спросила:

— Глеб, что с тобой творится?

— Кроме того, что я благодаря тебе стал самым счастливым некромагом на свете — ничего, — нарочито медленно, в попытке скрыть своё удивление от вопроса жены, ответил Бейбарсов. — Что тебя смущает?

— Бейбарсов, не увиливай! Я же вижу, как ты нервничаешь сейчас. И дело не в рождении нашего сына.

— Ты ошибаешься, Таня. Сегодня был трудный день, ты устала, тебе надо отдохнуть, — ласково прошептал Глеб и успокаивающе провёл рукой по спутанным волосам жены, голова которой лежала у него на коленях. Но она убрала его руку, сердито буравя мужа взглядом.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, Глеб. Ты знаешь, я ведь от тебя не отстану. Просто скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит.  
Глеб заколебался, словно не в силах решиться, а потом сделал глубокий вздох и закрыл глаза. Откинулся назад, облокотившись спиной об стену больничной палаты.

— Видишь ли, Таня… Да, я взволнован: этот день особенный для меня, потому что мы стали родителями. Но также у меня есть причины его недолюбливать. Понимаешь, сегодня мой день рождения, — Глеб остановился, давая Гроттер возможность принять и осознать то, что она давно безрезультатно пыталась у него выяснить. Надо сказать, реакция у Гроттер на столь долгожданную новость была соответствующей: она никогда раньше не находилась в таком замешательстве и растерянности, как сегодня. Но госпожа Бейбарсова быстро сумела унять неровное дыхание и привести в относительный порядок путающиеся мысли, ведь её любопытство и желание узнать продолжение истории взяло вверх. Поэтому она практически невесомо провела рукой по его ладони, призывая рассказывать дальше. Глеб внял её бессловесной просьбе:

— День, который я ненавижу и изо всех сил стараюсь забыть. И у меня это почти получается — твои активные старания выяснить сию дату не проходят даром, — беззлобно усмехнулся Бейбарсов.

— Но почему ты так не любишь этот праздник? — Удивлению в голосе Тани не было предела. — Говори уже всю правду, раз мы начали этот разговор! И не пытайся меня убедить, будто ты заранее не сможешь вытерпеть балаган, который устроили бы в день твоего рождения Ягун и Гломова.

— Конечно, причина моей стойкой нелюбви кроется совсем в другом, как ты тонко подметила. Просто в тот день маленький мальчик Глеб Бейбарсов, будучи тогда ещё лопухоидом, возвращался из школы домой, предвкушая весёлый праздник, гору подарков, море поздравлений. И огромных размеров вкусный торт, испечённый бабушкой специально для него. А ещё он был полностью погружен в свои мысли, ведь Глеб мечтал о многофункциональном ножике — гордости всех дворовых мальчишек, а папа, как он знал, порывался подарить ему радиоуправляемую машинку — мечту своего детства. И Глеб настолько сильно был занят дилеммой, — чьё желание победит в конечном итоге: его или папы? — что не заметил, как в длинной тёмной арке, которая разделяла проезжую часть улицы от его двора, притаилась…

— Его семья в полном составе, кричащая во всю глотку: «Хэппибёздей ту ю?» — не удержалась от остроты Таня, желая разрядить мрачное повествование Глеба, напомнившее ей детские лопухоидные страшилки. Но тут же прикусила язык, увидев боль в его глазах.

— Там была древняя и безобразная старуха — непонятно, как она ещё не стала главным музейным экспонатом в отделе мумий. Но главное было не это: у неё на руках сидел мой котёнок… Которого я оживил, а после закопал во дворе собственноручно, понимаешь? — От волнения Глеб сжал кулаки. — Я узнал его сразу. Не знаю, как и почему, но узнал. Я был так сильно изумлён, что меня буквально пригвоздило к месту, я не мог пошевелиться от потрясения. И убежать мне в голову не пришло: я был очарован этим котёнком. Своим первым некротворением, так сказать. Потом старуха произнесла гнусавым голосом: «Поздоровайся со своим питомцем, Глеб. Он скучал по тебе…» И поднесла животное поближе ко мне. Я был настолько шокирован, что не отдавал отчёта в своих действиях. Я совершил ошибку: протянул руку, чтобы погладить своего любимца, ведь, несмотря на его ужасный и отталкивающий вид, он был мне дорог… А потом я помню только, как меня больно схватили за запястье, котёнок исчез, а в глазах потемнело… И я оказался в землянке, ставшей моим домом на несколько лет, увидел бледные испуганные лица девочек, которые вскоре стали моими сёстрами по дару.

Не смотря на свою усталость и разбитость, Таня приподнялась на кровати и порывисто обняла Глеба, давая ему таким образом понять, что он не остался один на один со своими ужасными и тяжёлыми воспоминаниями: Таня здесь, она рядом, а вместе они справятся со всеми трудностями. И её объятия всегда возвращали Глеба к реальности, являясь лучшим средством ото всех угнетающих призраков прошлого.

Через несколько минут Глеб, крепко обняв Таню и поцеловав её щёки с солёными разводами слёз, продолжил:

— Представляешь, какой подарок преподнесла мне жизнь в весёлый по сути праздник…

— Ты поэтому перестал любить этот день? — почти беззвучно спросила Таня, но Глеб её всё равно услышал.

— Согласись, очень трудно испытывать радость, когда вспоминаешь, что именно этот день разделил твою жизнь на пресловутые «до» и «после». Тогда он стал для меня днём не рождения, а ежегодного выживания среди окружавшей меня ужаса, злобы, насилия и тьмы. Я ненавидел этот день всей душой. Не мог его отмечать, в отличие от Жанны и Лены: для них он был своеобразной передышкой среди этой жути. А когда старуха умерла, я всё равно запретил им меня поздравлять, как бы они не надеялись и мечтали об обратном.

— Так вот почему они молчали, когда я пыталась расспросить их. Они рьяно хранят твой секрет, не хуже сфинкса перед кабинетом академика. Можешь похвалить их, — позволила себе немного пошутить Таня.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Глеб. — Конечно, некромагия мне многое дала, но я всё равно не мог начать по-другому относиться к своему дню рождения, как ни старался.

— Тебя трудно за это винить.

Глеб криво улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, по-моему, жизнь обожает надо мной шутить. Однажды превратила обычный весенний день в незабываемый кошмар, а теперь в этот день родился наш сын.

— Ещё один подарок, заметь, немаловажный, — поддакнула Таня, щёлкнув некромага по носу. — Но надеюсь, этот сюрприз для тебя всё же приятный?

— Безусловно. И не смей даже допускать мысль, что я могу быть чем-то недоволен, слышишь? Мне просто надо привыкнуть, что в этот день опять начался новый этап в моей жизни, где теперь я уже в качестве родителя, а не слабого лопухоида или почти сильнейшего некромага. И этот отрезок жизни обещает быть лучше, нежели все предыдущие вместе взятые. Спасибо тебе за этот подарок, Таня. Ты снова невольно спасла мою жизнь от ужаса…

Таня счастливо улыбнулась и еле слышно прошептала, уткнувшись в грудь Глеба:

— С днём рождения… Затрудняюсь представить, как ты сможешь перебить этот сюрприз в день моего рождения!


End file.
